The Aftermath of Secrets
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Follow up to my story "What Happens in Vegas Does Not Stay in Vegas" After what these two pulled in Vegas, they have to return home and face their friends and co workers. Not to mention a very strange new case. And exactly who is Alexander Richardson and what is his connection to Kate?
1. Sunday Morning

**I own nothing. Marlowe , ABC, Disney does. They won't loan them to me either **

**Bummer! Oh I guess I can dream. Can't I **

**This is my follow up to" **

**"What Happens In Vegas Does Not Stay in Vegas"**

**Please read that first. If you don't then this story might not make any sense.**

**If you think I should just make this a continuation of the Vegas story, let me know.**  
**Chapter one is fluff and getting ready to go home**

* * *

Sunday Morning

This time when she wakes up it's different. She doesn't feel any different this morning than any other morning. She doesn't look any different. But she is different. He is different. They are different. There is a change surrounding them. A change that cannot be undone.

They are no longer just boyfriend and girlfriend. They are no longer just lovers. That description of them didn't last very long. No longer are they just partners. They have been more than just partners for almost four years. And they are more than a writer and his muse.

Somewhere during these last four years things changed. She changed. He changed. They both changed together. Neither wanted to admit the love they had built up between them. But they are both glad they can finally celebrate that it did

Kate holds out her left hand. Yup! There is a wedding band on her finger, all right. They are husband and wife. It was a simple gold band. Nothing fancy. Not overly expensive. Just something Castle arranged for the hotel manager to get from the jewelry shop. He could have easily asked for the most expensive ring they had. But he didn't. She had voiced her fear that she was too simple to be with him, the famous novelist. But he chooses a simple gold band to convey to Kate that he believed in simple. That he simply loved her and that was all there is to it.

She rolls over to face her husband. Wow that word! Husband! A word she thought that she would never get to use in reference to herself. This man lying next to her, smiling at her is her husband.

* * *

This was a different morning after for him. In years past, Richard Castle usually woke up from one of his book release parties hung over, not being real sure where he was, and trying to figure out whose bed he was in and who was in bed with him. It was typically some book groupie or sometimes a book club or fan club member. Even a former wife and publisher on occasion.

Today he wakes up clear headed and alert. He is looking at a mass of beautiful golden brunette hair on the pillow next to him. He is close behind her with his arm gently placed over her waist. He draws in a lung full of her aroma. Just the gentle whiff of her perfume brings the events from last night back full to his mind. He picks up his left arm and looks at his finger.

It wasn't a dream!

He feels her start to move. That gentle morning wake up of hers that he has come to love to be around. After he feels her body stretch out in its attempt to shake loose the cobwebs from last night he sees her reach out her left hand and she looks at the matching band that she is now wearing. After a momentary pause, she turns over to face him.

"Good morning Mrs. Castle"

"Good Morning Mr. Castle" it appears Kate may have a tear starting in her eyes. "Is this real? Did we really get married? Or am I still waiting for my carriage turn back into a pumpkin?"

"No pumpkin. No dreaming. You are now Mrs. Richard Edgar Castle or Richard Alexander Rogers, if you prefer"

Kate slips her hand around Rick's neck and pulls him in. He has his arm around her waist pulling at her in tight at the same time.

The events of the next few minutes could only be described as "For Adults Only"

A short time later as these two are cuddling under the covers Kate has her head on Ricks shoulder, her left hand on his chest. She is looking at the ring again "Castle, I was beginning to think that this never would ever happen for me"

"What? Get married?"

"That and who I am married to" she looks up toward his face. "I still don't believe that my favorite writer is that man I am with" as she pokes him gently on the chest.

"Kate, I am amazed that you accepted me. These last four years that I followed you just dreaming that this day might come. I was sure it would not. Hoping against hope it would"

She gently rubs her hands across his chest while at the same time he runs his hand across her back.

Kate puts out one of her giggles that Rick has become so fond of. That giggle that he first heard the morning after she came to be with him. That morning they decided they would be together. "What's so funny" Castle asks

"I was just thinking of our first night together."

"What about that night?" he questions

"We let a lot of pent up passion out that first night, didn't we?"

"Yes we did. But still, what is so funny?"

Kate looks up to Rick's face again "Our first night as husband and wife, we kind of out did ourselves, didn't we?"

Castle looks to his bride with a smile "Katherine Houghton Beck...uh...Castle. I love you"

"Richard Edgar Castle, I love you"

Rick looks at the clock. It is approaching 10:00 AM and he knows they have to be at the airport by 12:00 for a one thirty flight. .

"Mrs. Castle we need to get going if we are going to catch that plane"

"Yes Sir! Mr. Castle!" Kate jumps up and makes a mad dash to the bathroom so she can beat him to the shower. Only problem is that he can and does join her.

They barely get packed and downstairs to the desk before checkout time.

As he is settling the account the manager comes up "Mr. Castle. Ms. Beckett, oh excuse me Mrs. Castle. How was your stay?"

"Shawn, as I said the other day, you never know what interesting things that might happen if we could stay longer. But, I am not sure we could top what we did last night. Thank you for all your help getting that arranged for us."

"It was my pleasure. I hope to see you two again. Many more times in fact. Thank you for choosing The Western Grand, Mr. And Mrs. Castle"


	2. Flying Home

Leaving Las Vegas

McCarran Airport in Las Vegas is unusually busy today. Castle has traveled here many times in the past but normally he is not flying out on a Sunday afternoon. This is when a large number of visitors are heading back home after a scandalous weekend filled with gambling, partying and generally doing things that they will not admit to doing come Monday morning and back to their jobs. They are, however, for a brief moment living the life that fits the advertising campaign, "What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas"

However for Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle there is no way that this weekend can go unnoticed by all their friends, coworkers, and family. There will be no secrecy for them. They cannot deny the events of the last four days. Especially the events of last night. What happened with these two in Vegas is definitely not staying in Vegas. In fact what these two did in Vegas has probably already made headlines in every paper back home in New York.

Walking toward the departure lounge, Castle stops at The Hudson News to get some reading material. Sure enough, Rick picks up a copy of the Sunday Morning Ledger and opens it to find screen cap pictures of him and Kate. The first one is of Rick on his knees proposing to Kate and the second is of them holding hands at the Alter in front of the minister.

Castle lets out a small chuckle. Kate looks over to him. "What's so funny?"

He shows the pictures to Kate

While they start walking toward their gate, Kate takes the paper. "What? We've not been married 24 hours and we are already news?"

Castle puts his arm around her shoulders. "Kate. I hate to tell you this, but you have become part of a world that photographers love to snoop into. Just like you and I having to sneak around to be together before. Well, now they are going to be watching us to make sure neither one strays from the other. Before this, we had to keep our relationship a secret. Now the more we are seen together, the better. That's the way it works.

When they arrive at the gate lounge and find a seat Castle continues reading the story

"Novelist Richard Castle Is off the Market" The headline reads.

He continues reading the byline:

"Sorry all you ladies, but our number 6 bachelor is not a bachelor anymore. In a surprise wedding, best selling novelist and New York native Richard Castle has married Katherine Houghton Beckett, a detective with the NYPD. Ms. Beckett is also a native of New York. The couple was attending a press release party and book signing in Las Vegas to promote Mr. Castle's Nikki Heat series of mystery novels. Ms. Beckett has been Mr. Castle's muse and model for the character, Nikki Heat, since the initial book, Heat Wave, came out almost four years ago This wedding seems to have come as a complete surprise to everyone close to the couple. Several of her fellow law enforcement officers at the 12h precinct claim that they were unaware that the couple were even dating, let alone engaged. The Ledger was unable to contact either of the couple's family to confirm details of the nuptials.

Ms. Beckett is the only child of Jim Beckett, a noted New York City attorney and his late wife, Johanna Beckett. This is Katherine's first marriage.

Mr. Castle is the son of noted Broadway actress Martha Rogers. This is the third marriage for Mr. Castle. He has a daughter, Alexis Castle, with his first wife.

As of this printing, there are no details as to where the couple may plan to live. Both Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett-Castle own lofts in the city. Additionally, Mr. Castle has a seaside home in the Hamptons."

Based upon photographs taken by guests and the video obtained from the local television station, it appears Ms. Beckett was dressed for the wedding. She was wearing a custom designed gown made especially for her from the New York design studios of Eduard Poteet. Mr. Poteet would not confirm nor deny that this was a wedding dress. Only that he did custom make the dress for Katherine

The duo is returning to the city Sunday night and we will attempt to get more information as soon as it is available. So until then, Congratulations to the happy couple

With a little laugh in her voice "Well, Mr. Castle I see you made page six. AGAIN!"

"Well, Mrs. Castle. This time you did too"

"Rick, what are we going to do when we get home? In fact where is home? The paper mentions that you and I both have lofts we could go to"

"I suggest we go to the Four Seasons and hide out for a few days and let the smoke clear"

"Castle, I have to go to work tomorrow. I need clothes. I don't have anything with me. I wasn't planning on going to Las Vegas as Katherine Beckett and returning as Mrs. Richard Castle. So I didn't pack for a lifetime"

Castle smiles back "I do understand. But we might consider sneaking to your place and picking up a few things, then mine place, then go to the hotel for tonight"

"OK. Let's do that then. At least we might get a full night's sleep. As long as you don't get distracted like you normally do when I get in bed"

"No promises on the distractions. But I will try"

The gate attendant calls first class boarding and Rick and Kate get aboard the plane for the flight back. The afternoon flight is almost four hours and with the two hour time zone difference, the place is scheduled to arrive at JFK at 7:30PM New York time.

Once they get settled on the plane, the flight attendant recognizes Castle from his books and after the preliminary, mandatory seat belt and oxygen mask training, she steps up to the pair "Mr. Castle, my name's Betty, I'll be taking care of you today. Is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Tea? Me?"

"No Betty but thank you anyway. I don't think my wife would appreciate that" then turning to his new wife "Kate, are you wanting anything?"

Kate is glaring up to the attendant "Just a pillow. I need to catch a little sleep. I'm afraid after we get home, Rick and I will be involved in too much activity for sleep"

* * *

When their plane lands at JFK, Kate & Rick exit the plane and head for baggage claim to pick up their gear and head home. It is after 8:00 in New York and the couple is completely exhausted and ready to get back home or in this case the hotel.

But rest in not in the stars for them tonight. Just outside the security turnstiles is what appears to be the all their friends from the 12th. There is also at least some media present. They can see at least two television cameras set up. Castle sees Alexis and Martha standing bedside Esposito.

"Kate, there is a mob of angry villagers waiting for us outside. I am not sure but I believe they are carrying torches and pitch forks."

"Can we try a different exit and avoid all of this?"

"I don't know. Let's ask the TSA officer"

Kate presents her badge to the TSA agent and points out the mob outside "Is there a different exit we can use to avoid the crowd outside?"

"We normally don't allow passengers to exit thru any other door except this one." Pointing at the door between them and the mass of people waiting for them. "However, there is another exit. Follow me"

Kate thanks the agent then she says "Let's go Castle and get out before they know what we're doing"

The TSA agent turns to face them "Are you Richard Castle and Kate Castle?"

Castle suddenly realizes that the agent had been told about them

"UH? Yes?"

"Well. Sorry you two. I have explicit orders that you have to leave out this way and face the music. Good luck. Looking at that crowd. You are going to need all the luck you left in Vegas"


	3. Face The Music

The Angry Mob?

Rick and Kate decide that they have no choice but to go ahead and walk out to the waiting crowd of friends. At least they hope that they still have some friends. The doors open and the newlyweds step out to a round of applause from everyone.

Ryan and Esposito grab Castle and drag him one direction. Lanie and Jenny grab Kate and they head the other way. Other officers from the precinct take possession of the bags and load them into squad cars.

All this time the news reporters are trying to get pictures and interviews. One of the uniforms tells the reporters that they can have the couple only after their fellow police officers finish with them.

Jim Beckett along with and Martha and Alexis give the co workers time to interrogate the pair while they wait. The trios know that there will be plenty of time to do a little interrogation of their own.

After Kate, Lanie, and Jenny reach a safe distance from the news reporters

"Katherine Beckett" Lanie screams at the top of her lungs. "I'm going to slap you! What are you doing running off and eloping to Vegas? You were supposed to tell me if you were doing something stupid. You know STUPID! Like get married. Girlfriend you are in sooo much trouble"

"Lanie. We weren't planning to do this. It just happened. It's just…well the murder victim in Vegas was there to get married. They had reserved the chapel and paid for everything. Their wedding was scheduled for the same time as Rick's book party. And Rick and I were walking down the hall toward the party and passed the empty chapel and we went in… and we got to talking about the opportunities that the couple would never have Then the opportunities that he and I had pass by us. And we didn't want that. We don't want any more missed opportunities for us. We both got too emotional and …well…it just happened. He proposed and I said yes. Just like that. He arranged the preacher, he bought the matching rings" Kate holds up her hand and shows her ring to the other two women "his matches mine. And we did it. And by the way Doctor Parish, the name is Mrs. Castle. Mrs. Richard Castle if you don't mind" as Kate giggles

"Beckett...uh... Kate Castle" Lanie stumbles "you said that you both became too emotional. Does that mean you are having second thoughts?"

"Absolutely not. Rick and I are in love, Lanie. You know how long we fought our feelings for each other" Kate is looking over toward the guys where she knows her partners are grilling her husband. "it's just been one crazy weekend. I still have a long story to tell you two when we can get a lot of girl time"

Jenny is looking Kate's ring "Kate, that ring is nice. But I thought that Rick would buy you the biggest diamond he could find."

"Jenny, I'm really more than pleased with this" touching the ring with her the fingers from her other hand "it's a simple gold ring. For too long he and I kept telling everyone we couldn't be together because it was complicated when it wasn't. To Rick and I this ring signifies how simple love really is if two people want it to be"

Meanwhile across the parking lot

"OK Bro. Spill. And we mean Spill! You took our girl off and now you bring her back all hitched and everything. What did you have to do? Get her drunk, drag her off against her will, marry her, then after she sobered up told her it was too late and she couldn't back out?"

"No guys, nothing like that"

Ryan looks at Castle"Oh wait! After you got her drunk, you took her to one of those topless clubs that has amateur night. You convinced her to dance naked on stage. You took pictures. Then after she sobered up you blackmailed her. You told her if she didn't marry you, that you would post the pictures on the internet? Right?"

"You two give me way too much credit. I didn't think of either one of those things, but I will have to remember them for my next book"

Esposito smiles over at Rick "OK what really happened. You two leave here as two single people and come back not just a couple, but a married couple."

Rick is now looking toward Kate. She is looking at her ring and must be telling the girls about it "Guys, Kate and I have been in a relationship ever since the night you"looking at Esposito "and she got suspended. She came to my place and…well let's just say we have been together ever since"

Ryan comments "that explains why you were at her place that next morning when I came by with the information from Montgomery's wedding album"

"Yeah, Kevin. Kate and I have been hiding our love from all of you for almost a year now. Sorry, guys, but we were both afraid that Gates would throw me out or fire Kate or both."

"Castle, for the most part you did a great job hiding it. The biggest problem for all of us was the fact we all knew you two were in love with each other. We thought you were still fighting those feelings and might one day regret missing out on this relationship. We all wanted you together"

"Thank you Javi. That really means a lot to me and I know Kate will say she feels the same"

Kevin finally asks "So you two were together when the body dropped? I mean literally together"

"We were standing in the balcony doorway looking out when the guy went flying by. It was a little crazy"

"Tell me about the taxi cab ride" Esposito asks

"OH YEAH! The cab was from that true tales taxi story show on cable. The driver thought we were having an affair and were hiding it from our spouses. I told him I would have to sue him if he broadcast it. So he gave me a flash drive and told me it was my video. It obviously was not. I guess I need to look at the flash drive he gave me just to see what is on it. So I guess they broadcast the video in New York?"

Ryan answers "no it was e-mailed to us at the 12th. Everyone cheered when we watched it. Even Gates was smiling"

"Was that the commotion going on when Kate was talking to you?"

"Yeah it was. I had to calm everyone down just so I could talk on the phone"

"Well, guys. Kate has to get up in the morning to go back to work and we are exhausted and we really need to get to bed. So can someone take us back to her place so she can get some clothes?"

Esposito can't help himself "Oh I bet you're exhausted! But I think being in the bed is what caused it, not what is going to help it"

Rick just smiles as he walks over to where the girls have kept his bride secluded

Lanie turns to Castle "you better take good care of my girl. You understand me, writer boy?"

"Loud and clear" Castle answers, then he and Kate walk beck over to the parents. Castle steps up to Jim Beckett "Mr. Beckett. I need your permission to marry your daughter"

Laughing at Rick, Jim Beckett responds "well I was hoping my daughter could find a more responsible man. You know one who has a real job and can support her life style. Keep her in life of luxury she has become accustomed to, but I guess you'll do."

Jim Beckett holds out his hand to Castle. "You have made my Katie happier than she has ever been. Welcome to the family son"


	4. Back to Work- Both of You

**For all your reviews WOW! Thanks**

**Now, without the help of AWM, Disney, ABC and all the others who own this great**  
**TV program **

**I continue this story**  
**My brain made me do this. I am sorry. I couldn't help it. It just pours out sometimes**

**All chapters cannot be silly. We need to go back to the station and solve**  
**a crime or two.**

** Have faith. I prefer the fun too, not the Angst**

* * *

Back To Work

Monday morning is going to be rough. At least Rick and Kate have family and friends who will help them get home so they can rest. They ride over to Kate's loft in the back of Ryan's cruiser. After they thank Kevin for the help and go inside, Kate gets some clothes together then they go back out and get into Rick's car that is waiting downstairs with Alexis behind the wheel and Martha is in the front passenger seat. She drives them back to the Castle loft and fortunately their loft has underground secure parking so the media is kept out.

After arriving back at the loft, Rick and Kate decide not to go to the hotel after all. They are tired, she has clothes for tomorrow, so they can rest and start fresh in the morning. After putting her clothes in the closet, that already has some of her stuff in it, Kate changes into a pair of lounging pajamas and her and Castle head for the kitchen and relax over a glass of wine.

Naturally, waiting for them in the living room is the other two Castle women. His mother has a large glass of wine and Alexis has fixed herself a cup of her famous of hot cocoa. Rick pours two much more modest glasses of wine and he and Kate go to the couch and sit across from the two red heads.

Neither Rick nor Kate wants to start this conversation. But Rick finally opens up "Oh, I bet you two would like to know all the details of what took place since we last saw you?"

Alexis answers first "No, Dad! I really don't need to know ALL the details of what you two did in Vegas. I am sure there are things that happened that I don't need to be hearing about"

"Richard, Kate. I don't have to know what happened. I can see the results of what happened. But I will tell you both that you two have made me happier than I have been since the day Alexis was born" Martha expresses

"Thank you Martha." Kate looks over to Rick "I have to say, I never in my wildest dreams even considered the remote possibility something like this would happen. But thank you both for accepting me into your home and into the family"

"Kate now that you and Richard are husband and wife this really is your home. By marrying you, Richard turned over half of everything he owns to you."

What Martha just said causes Kate to stop and think. This is something she never even considered. Castle, by making Kate his wife just gave half of his fortune to her. She really doesn't have a clue how much that might be. She knows he is wealthy, just not how rich he is. She really doesn't care. However, she never told him either that she has some money herself. Nothing coming close what she thinks he has, but she is not destitute herself.

"Oh, Martha. I hope you don't think that I married Rick for his money?"

"No! Darling No! I did not mean that. I just know that in the moment neither of you thought about all the other things that being married brings"

Castle finally steps into the conversation "Mother! I love Kate. I have never loved another woman like I love her. Sorry, Alexis, but not even your mother brought me this happiness" Rick takes Kate's hand tightly in his "and honestly, money was never on my mind when I decided to do this"

"Dad for someone so smart, you can be so clueless. Everyone around you two knew your love for each other. So! Don't dwell on the other things. We are all so happy this dancing around each other is over and done. Now! I know detective Becke…uh…er…are you still going to be detective Beckett?"

Kate looks up at Rick "I haven't thought about it since I have only been Mrs. Richard Castle for one day. But if you don't mind, I think at work I need to still be detective Beckett. Don't you?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Or you could hyphenate the name Beckett-Castle. But the single name is probably best"

"OK I will do that. Tomorrow, I will have to go downtown to One Police Plaza and get with HR and give them my new name, change my status to married" Kate grins up to Rick "from single. Oh and Alexis, please call me Kate. Since I am your, Uh. Ugly old step mother now"

"OK Kate it is. Also you are a long way from ugly and by the way, since I am your step daughter I want to join in on the girl's night out with Dr. Parish and Jenny so I can get all the details about my dad's proposal" then looking over at her father "since he didn't invite me to his wedding"

* * *

Monday morning at the precinct. Kate Beckett-Castle is sitting at her desk finishing the last few pages of the case report they was closed concerning the two victims from last week She hears the banter of her partners Ryan and Esposito as they enter the bullpen,

"Morning boss" Ryan starts up "Oh excuse me Mrs. Castle" placing the emphasis on the MRS.

"Good morning Castle" Esposito is right behind "anything new to tell us this morning?"

"Nothing guys. After beating up my new husband, you got all the spicy details last night that you are going to get about what happened in Vegas. So just get over it"

"We just want you to know we will be watching out for you. Keeping an eye on him. Making sure he doesn't stray. Look at another girl, 'cause if he does, well they will never find the body."

"Thanks guys. I bring home a new husband and you two go all Rambo on him"

"Just watching out for our own. You got any cases this morning?"

'I'm just finishing cataloging last week's case. I'll be done in a minute. Why don't you two go pull one of the old cold cases and let's see if we can dig anything new up? Maybe we can someone's old case"

"Got it" Ryan says as he and Esposito get up and head toward the records room.

As the two turn the corner, Castle appears at the elevator "Good morning, beautiful" as he places her coffee down on her desk. Got any thing new today?"

"No, Castle. I'm just finishing up on the two victims from last week and the boys are heading down to get something out of cold cases locker."

"That sounds good. I haven't been on one of those yet. Oh. Have you been downtown to change you status yet?"

"No I was waiting to see captain Gates first. I'm sure she wants to have a long conversation with me about you"

"Probably"

As if on schedule they hear the voice of the one person that Kate has feared to face.

"Detective Beckett or Castle whichever you prefer now and Mr. Castle! I want to see both of you in my office? NOW!"

The two Castles get up and walk toward the office. They both look like little children that had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar

The captain closes the door, walks around to her side of the desk and tells the couple to "please sit down" She then does the same.

"The events of the last four days have been an experience to say the least. But I must say I for one am glad that it's over. Aren't you?"

Kate is not exactly sure what "events" the captain is referring to "Sir?"

"Well finding the killer both here and in Vegas. Then you two finally ending all the drama and getting married. Now we can all get back to our jobs and not be focused on why you two were keeping apart when everyone knew you should be together."

Kate is obviously taken back by her attitude "Sir? Everyone focused on us?"

"Yes detective! Every officer in this station and in fact several at One PP and at other precincts were all routing for you two. I understand the betting pool had reached a large dollar figure. You do have to spill and give a date so the winner can get paid."

Kate is just sitting there stunned

"Now we can all go focus on our jobs and stop worrying about one or the other of you going out and dating someone else."

"Sir we had no idea this was going on"

"OK so now we are past all this. Do you have anything open right now? Murder related that is?"

"No sir. In fact I just asked Ryan and Esposito to go pull some cold cases and see if we can open any new leads on one of them"

"That sounds great. Oh by the way, you need to go downtown to medical. They need something from you. They didn't say what it was" Gates hands Kate a document.

"Yes sir. I'll do that while I am down at HR changing my status from single to married. We're going to go down there this morning and I will be back hopefully around noon. Oh and I am going to continue to be Beckett here at work."

"Very good! See you two later. And by the way congratulations. I am very happy for the both of you"

The pair speak in unison "Thank you sir"


	5. Medical Questions

**Human Resources**

Detective Beckett-Castle and Richard Castle get into Kate's cruiser and head to the main police headquarters at One Police Plaza. During the ride, Rick reaches over and takes Kate's hand and holds on tightly.

"Castle, what are you are holding on to my hand so tight? Are you thinking I am going to get away?"

"Sorry Kate. I am still amazed that we are married. This is a dream come true for me. A wonderful, beautiful dream. You told me in Vegas you were afraid that you were going to wake up and be alone in your own bed. That is exactly how I am feeling right now."

"Castle, I am not going anywhere except to change the files at personnel to show I am married and to who."

"Wait. Gates said you have something else they wanted, didn't they?"

"Yeah, Gates gave me this document and said they needed something from me. Read it and see what they ware wanting." Kate reaches into her bag and pulls an envelope out and hands it over to Castle

Ricks starts reading "It says they need a DNA sample for the medical records department. What is that about?"

"Rick, all city employees have to submit DNA for the master files. That way if there is ever a need to make identification they have the DNA of the employee already on file and don't have to get personal items from family member at what is usually an emotional time. It's not just police, but all city employees. The police and fire were first. After 9-11 they really saw the need to have the records on file. I know it sounds morbid, but morbid is what I do for a living"

"Kate didn't' you already provide a sample" I mean you have worked for the police for a along time"

"I gave one to them years ago. There must have been a problem. Contaminated sample. Lost sample. Who knows? I'm sure I am not the first one to have to give another sample."

"What do you have to do? Give blood? What?"

"Blood is the best way, but all they need to do is swab my mouth and gums. That's all there is to it"

"All right .then. As long as they don't hurt my girl" Castle pauses a moment "my wife"

Kate squeezes Castle's hand "Don't worry. They won't"

They arrive at police headquarters, Kate pulls her cruiser into the parking lot reserved for police vehicles. Once they park the two walk on into the building. It has been several years since Kate has been in this part of the campus. She comes down regularly for case related things, just not administrative or clerical. She has to check the building directory for HR and medical. They get on the elevator and decide to go to HR first and get the records changed.

When they get off on the floor they head directly into the waiting area for personnel. Kate tells the receptionist why she is there. The receptionist gives Kate some forms to fill out and tells her to bring them back completed. Kate and Rick sit down in some very uncomfortable chairs while Kate enters the updated information.

"New Name, New Address, New emergency contact, Change in marital status" She completes the paperwork and hands it back into the lady at the desk. The woman tells them to wait and there will be an HR professional can come out and make sure everything is correct and then change the main file. They go back to the terrible chairs and sit.

"Kate, I think they went out of their way to find the worst chairs in the city"

"This is designed so people in the building will not come in here and just sit"

"OH! I mean OUCH as in this chair hurts to sit in" Kate laughs at Ricks sense of humor.

The inner office door opens and a lady steps out "Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, that's me but my married name is now Castle"

"Please follow me detective"

Rick and Kate both stand up and walk toward the door

"I'm sorry, I only need the detective"

"This is my husband"

"Sorry, only you detective"

Kate gives Rick a quick kiss "I'll be fine. This won't take too long" As she leaves to go with the woman

Castle pulls out his phone and goes looking for some type game to distract him for a little time

Inside the office, the woman introduces herself "Detective I am HR specialist Jackie Young. Please have a seat" She is looking at a file in her hand. "So, have you been to medical yet?

"No. We are going there next. I had two things to take care of here today and we just thought we would get this done first"

"I see detective. My problem is your records are locked right now. Do you know what might be happening with your records?"

"No! I just got back from a 4 day business related stay in Las Vegas where I got married. My husband and I got back last night and I came here this morning. My captain told me to see medical while I was downtown. They said medical wants to get a new DNA sample. That is all I know. What do you mean my records are locked? What does that mean?"

"Locked records normally mean there are some updates being done by another department or there is something missing and they are waiting for updates. The DNA is probably why I can't open your file and make these changes. After you get done at medical, I should be able to update the file with this new information. Tell you what, after you finish giving the DNA, call me and I will complete this change" Ms. Young gives Kate one of her cards.

Kate walks out of the office and goes back out to the waiting area to find Rick standing at the receptionist desk and they are talking and laughing. It look as if she needs to get her husband away from the receptionist who, it turns out, to be a giant fan of Richard Castle and his books and who is currently giggling at something he said

The little green eyed monster kicks in with Kate "Come on Kitten, we need to get going" She pops off to Castle. She knows just how much he hates being called that.

As he turns to Kate, he smiles. Then Castle looks back to the receptionist, waves and says "thanks for reading my books. And oh by the way "as he puts his arm around Kate's waist "This beautiful lady is Nikki Heat"

The receptionist looks as if she has seen a ghost. "Really? I knew that you modeled her after a detective. Is this really her?"

"This is her. This is my wife, Detective Kate Beckett"

"Wife! OH!" sounding a little dejected. "Good to meet you both"

Castle and Beckett-Castle walk out to the hallway "I can't leave you alone anywhere can I?"

Kate punches the door for the elevator

"I didn't do anything"

"That girl was flirting with you. She looked like if I hadn't come out when I did, she was going to jump over that desk and see who else she could JUMP"

"Kate, I would not let that happen and you know it"

"Oh like the reporter from channel 7. The one I found straddled you in her bikini?"

"I'm digging that hole again. Aren't I"

"Yes, only this time you brought out a back hoe to dig with"

The elevator doors open and they step in

"Is there any way I can get out of that hole"

Kate looks into Rick's eyes "Just promise me I am your LAST one and done"

Castle takes his wife into his arms as the elevator door closes "I promise"

**Medical**

When they enter the medical waiting they notice on big difference. The waiting area has comfortable chairs, a television, a coffee station, and several racks of magazines.

Kate goes to the counter and hands her paperwork over to the receptionist. The lady looks over the documents then looks up to Kate with an expression that can best be described as accusatory. "Please have a seat detective Beckett. The technician will be right out to get you."

Kate goes and sits back down next to Castle. She has a questioning look on her face that he has learned about her "What's wrong Kate?"

"I don't know. It is just the nurse at the desk looked at me like I had…I just don't know. The just looked at me weird. That's all"

At the moment the door opened and a nurse appeared "Ms. Beckett?"

Kate gets up and walks to the door and enters the back hallway. She is escorted to an examination room instead to the lab where they normally do these tests. The nurse proceeds to put on gloves, hair net and, a mask. "Will you please show me some form of identification?"

Kate is a little taken back. Normally they just accept she is who she says she is. She takes out her police id with her picture on it. The nurse takes the id then enters Kate's id number into a computer and then looks at the picture on the id, then the picture that has appeared on the computer screen and looks at Kate

"Thank you detective" as she hands the id back to Kate. "I will be doing a mouth swab. Have you kissed anyone in the last 6 hours?"

Beckett is thinking 'What kind of a question is that?' "Yes, I have. I kissed my husband this morning before we left for work"

"Did you French kiss?"

"What business it that of yours, what my husband and I did this morning?"

"If you French kissed, you and he have mixed saliva and therefore the mouth swab must be tagged that there may be two people's DNA."

The nurse hands Kate the stick end of a DNA swab and tells her how to perform the swab along the gums and checks of the mouth. The nurse then places the swab into a sterile container. She places a bar coded label on the tube.

"Please roll up your sleeve, a blood test will be pure. I will be taking a blood sample for this test also."

After drawing the blood, the nurse places another coded label on this vile. She tells Beckett "thank you can go"

"Do you always draw blood on these tests? Was it because my husband and I kissed?"

"No you were scheduled for both swab and blood. I don't know why. It is extremely rare that they ask for blood"

Kate gathers her coat and bag and walks back out to the waiting room. This time she finds her husband sitting on a chair with two cups of coffee just waiting for her to come out "Let's get out of here, Castle" Kate is obviously troubled about something

"What's wrong?" Castle asks as he is handing one cup to Kate

"This was strange. She verified my ID using the main computer. Not just looking at my picture id. Then she told me that I had to give a mouth swab and blood for DNA, which is not normal. She even said blood was not normal for them to do. The orders for me specified blood be drawn. Also she completely gowned up. Mask, gloves, even hair net. Like making sure there could be no chance of cross contamination."

Kate and Rick leave the building and head back to the 12th


	6. Investigation

INVESTIGATION

On their way back to the station Kate's mind is spinning like a top. "Rick why would they want my blood for the DNA test and not just a swab? And why is my personnel file locked? I don't understand"

"You said that blood was one way they used for DNA"

"Even the nurse said they usually just did the mouth swab."

"Kate why don't you talk to Lanie? Maybe she can help explain to us and make us understand what is going on"

"OK. If you have no where else to be, I want to go see her right now"

"The only place I need to be is by your side"

It takes about fifteen minutes for them to arrive at the Medical Examiner's office. Once inside they find Lanie in her office working on a file for a change and not standing over an autopsy table.

When Lanie sees the couple at the door she gets up and slowly walks over to Castle. She stands in front of him for a moment with a glare in her eyes and then she puts her arms around his neck and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for loving my girl here. She has needed this for as long as I have known her and she has need you for a long time too"

Castle smiles down to Lanie "Thank you for being my biggest supporter in helping get me together with her because I needed her also"

"You still know I am so mad at both of you for running off and doing this without all of the rest of us?"

Kate steps over "Hey, Lanie. Rick and I are going to have a more formal ceremony here in the city or maybe up in the Hamptons later so everyone can be involved. So don't kill us yet, ok?"

"All right! I'm Just warning you. So I know you didn't come all the way down here to talk about the marriage"

"Lanie, I just got back from One PP. We went down there to update my personnel records. Gates told me that also wanted to get new DNA from me. When we got there the HR lady said my file was locked and she couldn't update and then in medical they wanted blood and mouth swab. Do you know why they would do both tests? And why need an updated test anyway?"

Lanie is looking at Kate with a question in her eyes as well. "OK girlfriend, let me first look you up on the system." Lanie goes to her system and enters the information to retrieve Kate's records. A few seconds later, the screen changes with a message. "File Restricted"

"What do you mean file restricted?" Lanie comments with a frustrated huff. "Let me try a different access point."

She changes screens and tries again. She gets the same results! "Kate, I don't know what is happening, but even I can't get into your file and I am supposed to be able to see everyone's records, no mater what is happening."

"Lanie, have you ever seen this before?" Castle asks

"Only when there is outside investigation going on. FBI, Homeland Security, Internal Affairs. These type things"

"Am I under investigation?" Kate is getting worried. Rick is now getting concerned as to what is happening

"Kate, I don't think so. You said they took new DNA both swab and blood?"

"Yes, the nurse said she had orders specifically called for blood draw along with the swab"

"The swab is normal, but it can be contaminated. I'll bet she asked you if you French kissed anyone didn't she?"

"Yeah. She did. But when she took blood she wore gloves, mask and hair net. I've been present during blood draw and I never saw the tech wearing all that garb"

"That was to make sure there was absolutely no chance of cross contamination. They are being super careful for some reason."

Lanie, what do we do? Is Kate being investigated?" Castle asks the question again with serious concern in his voice

"You two go on with whatever you are working on and I will try to get some answers. I will call you and let you know what I find. Look! Don't worry, I am sure that there is just some glitch in the system and they are making sure all the records are correct. That's all"

"Lanie, I hope so. I just don't know what else to do right now. They told me in personnel that they can't even change my status until the system releases the files"

"Look you two go on. I'll let you know something when I know something"

"Thanks Lanie" Kate says with a ring of fear in her voice "Talk to you later"

Kate and Rick leave the ME's office and head back for the station. Kate is totally silent during the drive. Castle has taken her hand again but this time he is holding it gently between his fingers so to let her know he is here. With her. For her.

When they arrive back at the 12th and exit the elevator on the 4th floor, they hear the voice of the captain. "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. May I see you both immediately in my office?"

Beckett and Castle walk into the captain's office, she closes the door. There is a long pause before she speaks. "Detective, I have received orders from downtown. You are being placed on paid administrative leave until further notice."

"Sir? What did I do? I don't understand? Did I violate some rule by getting married?"

The captain is looking down at something on her desk "Detective, I am not supposed tell you anything." Then she looks out to the bull pin "all I know is that the reason they requested updated DNA from you is that DNA having some relationship to your DNA was found at scene of an extremely violent crime. I don't know where or any other details. All I know is that IAD just left. They took your computer and some items from your desk and locker."

Castle looks over at Kate "that explains why they wanted to verify your DNA. To make sure there wasn't a problem, an error, or cross contamination"

"Yes, Mr. Castle I believe that is the situation."

Kate is stunned "Sir, what can I do right now?"

"Detective, you can't do anything. Right now you have to go home and let us do our jobs. Until we figure out what is happening stay away form the station. You must stay away from the case"

"Sir, I can't just sit on my hands. I have to do something. Can't I work on cases, paperwork, something?"

"No detective! You have to stay completely away from here. We will do whatever we can do here to find out what is happening and get to the bottom of this. You are not being asked to give up your shield nor your gun, so I think that no one in IAD believes you are involved. I do still have connections down there and I will keep you in the loop with whatever we find and whatever information I can get from them"

Gates looks over to Richard "Mr. Castle, Now take your wife home"

Outside the station, Castle hails a cab and they get in.

"Castle what did I do? Why am I under suspicion? And for what?"

"Kate. We will find out. The boys will find out. It looks to me like Gates does not believe you had anything to do with whatever is going on."

Castle's phone rings. Caller ID says "Number Blocked" he shows the screen to Kate. She has a questioning look on her face. Rick answers the phone "Castle" The voice on the other end is one he recognized from the weekend

"Mr. Castle this is agent Alexander Richardson. We need to talk about what just happened to your wife


	7. Working On Cold Cases

COLD CASES

Detectives Ryan and Esposito exit the elevator and start walking to the bull pin. Each one is carrying a box representing a cold case that they brought back to try to solve. They see several officers both detectives and uniforms standing around the floor in groups taking in whispers. Kevin Ryan walks to the nearest group and is immediately bombarded with questions

Sergeant Juan Lopez turns to the two detectives "Guys, what is going on? What do you know?"

Ryan answers "No Sarg. Going on where? What are you talking about?"

"Beckett! She got sent home. IAD was here and took her computer. They talked to Gates for a few minutes then left"

"Did they talk to Beckett?"

"No! She was downtown with Castle. They went to personnel to change her records then, we hear she had to go to medical and give another DNA sample. This time they asked for blood"

Esposito and Ryan tell the group that they will try to find out something and will let everyone know. They drop the boxes they are carrying and head straight to the captain's office. When they get to the door, Gates sees then. She indicated for them to come inside.

"Close the door, detectives and have a seat"

"Sir, what is this we hear that Beckett is under investigation?"

"Gentlemen, this conversation does not leave this room. In fact this conversation did not even happen. Understand?"

"Yes sir" comes from both men

"I don't have a lot of information. I contacted one of my friends downtown to try to get whatever I could and this is what I know right now There is a case outside of our jurisdiction where there is at least a partial DNA match with detective Beckett. The thinking downtown at IAD that the evidence samples are contaminated or Beckett's DNA that we have on file is contaminated. No one is sure. That is why they asked her for an updated sample"

"Outside our jurisdiction? Where outside and when did this happen?" Esposito asks

"I am trying to get that right now and as soon as I do I will let you two know." The captain is looking out the windows of her office at the officers on the floor. They are all gathered together looking toward the three in the office. They are all asking questions. Just not out loud, but the captain sees the looks on everyone's face. They want her to do something to help Beckett. After working with this group for almost two years she now has come to realize how a group of officers or an entire station feels when an accusation is leveled at one of their own. Gates knows in her heart that Beckett has not been involved with any crime. Let alone what was only described to her as an extremely violent crime. And to top off her feeling of desperation, the case is outside the jurisdiction of the NYPD and none of her people can be involved in the investigation.

"Detectives, for now, let's go do our jobs. I will stay on top of this and will let you know so you can keep the rest of the precinct informed and please let them know where I stand. As far as I am concerned Kate Beckett is innocent of any wrongdoing!"

"Yes Sir! Thank you Sir?" both men say almost in unison

"Now, back to work. I understand that before she left Beckett had you pull some cold cases?"

"Yes, sir. Ryan and I went to the cold case locker and grabbed two cases that look interesting. On is a 30 year old murder of a veteran who was found beside his car at the VA cemetery. Family said he had gone there to pay respects for a fallen fellow soldier."

"And I picked up one from about 20 years ago. It is a murdered doctor and his nurse. They were found dead in his office. They were not reported missing since they were both single and lived alone. They were found by the staff the next morning. They had both been shot execution style"

"All right gentlemen. Those both sound interesting. Downtown loves it when we clear a cold case. Good luck to both of you."

"Thank you, sir. We were hoping that Beckett and Castle's crazy thinking were going to be in on this, but we will do what we can without them"

"OK dismissed"

The two detectives stand up and walk out to the crowd waiting outside. Gates watches as the two detectives fill in the information to the waiting officers. She can see that the crowd is pleased by what they are being told. She also knows that by supporting Beckett, she has gained an amount of respect from the members of the precinct.

After giving the information to the group, Ryan and Esposito return to their desks. They each sit down blankly for a moment, then reach into the boxes they brought and begin taking out reports and evidence.

Ryan has opened the box for the 30 year old murder case. A veteran who was found murdered beside his car at the VA cemetery. The original detectives suspected a robbery gone bad. His wallet was taken. The credit cards were used a couple of times then probably dumped. No one at any of the stores remembered the suspect that used them. The driver's license was found on the ground next to the body. The wallet was just a few feet away.

Ryan is looking to see if there were fingerprints found. Yes there were, but there were no matches at the time. Looking at the follow up he turns to his partner "Javi, when did we start using the **A**utomated **F**ingerprint **I**dentification **S**ystem"

"I think about 15 to 20 years ago. Why?"

"I think that just might be a help here. These prints were never scanned into AFIS. I'm going to go do that and be right back" Ryan gets up and heads to tech to get the prints into the master data base and see if the suspect has a record.

Before the AFIS system, all fingerprints had to be reviewed by hand. Each technician was trained to look at the ridges, valleys, loops and curves. Each print was classified using these ridge details. Then based upon the tech's experience they would look at the evidence print then go look in the paper card records and try to find 6 to 10 points that match exactly. If the suspect prints had not been put in the system, the evidence prints might never be matched unless they re-looked at old cases. This might not happen for a along period of time or in some cases ever due to the heavy load of new crimes constantly coming into the fingerprint section.

In some cases, the suspects committed a crime in one state or city and the prints never made it to another jurisdiction for comparison. Many crimes went unsolved until AFIS

With modern technology today the computers never rest. AFIS is constantly scanning evidence prints and comparing them to fingerprints on file from suspects and even government employees. Everyone who has been fingerprinted is scanned and placed into the master database. This database knows no city, county or even state boundaries.

After entering the prints, Ryan returns to his partner who is now going over the other case they brought in.

"Javi, see anything yet?"

"No, just getting started. I find this case a little odd. He was an OB/GYN had a medium sized practice .This doctor was well respected by his patients and their families. No high profile patients. The initial assessment from the detectives is that it probably was a drug theft. But I have a problem with that. This type practice usually never has any narcotics in the office. They just don't need to keep controlled substances in the cabinets. So that does not explain the execution style killing"

Ryan's computer dings with an automated message from AFIS "Match Found"

"Javi, my case got a hit on the fingerprint. The suspect is currently serving a life sentence in New Jersey for guess what? Murder!"

"Bro, that's a good start. We might just be able to help a family get closure on a loved one"

Esposito looks over to Gate's office. "I hope she has as much luck clearing Beckett so WE can get closure on our loved one"

The desk phone rings and she picks it up "Captain Gates" she listens for a moment "So there is no chance of an error? No contamination in the sample? It is definitely a match? Is this is from the latest test? It's a partial match? What do you mean a partial match? Is it Beckett's DNA or not? Female sibling or daughter? Beckett's file shows she is an only child. She has never mentioned siblings or children."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILDREN?"


	8. Clues

A few Clues

Kate can see that Castle is gripping his phone tightly. He wants to put his hands around the neck of whoever is on the other end of the line

"Mr. Richardson! What is going on with Kate and what do you have to do with this and after you first answer those questions, I have a few questions to ask you to satisfy my own curiosity."

"Mr. Castle. I am sure you both need some answers. And I may or may not have them, but let me assure you of one thing. Your lovely wife will be exonerated of any involvement. In fact it may not even be but a few hours before that occurs. Why don't the two of you just make a little time for yourselves? You should go up to your place in the Hamptons until these things are taken care of? Sit by your pool and work on your tan. Listen to the sound of the ocean. The last time you were there you two spent very little time outside or even just relaxing in each other's company. You spent most of the time involved in another department's case. That's not a vacation"

"How do you know that? Who are you anyway?"

"My true employer? I am not allowed to say. Just suffice to say I am here to help you and Mrs. Castle."

"How do you know about Kate and me, the Hamptons and what we did there? Am I being watched by Homeland Security?"

"I can only say that your lovely wife was the unwitting subject of an experiment many years ago. Kate's DNA being found like this is the first time we know of any incident involving a victim. That is all I can say at this time. If and when I get permission, I will fill in all the blanks I can. "

"Is Kate a victim?

"I would most definitely consider that a true statement considering the events that have already occurred

Kate is listening to this stunning revelation.

"Is the CIA? NSA? Who is the agency?"

"Mr. Castle. I wish I could tell you more, but I can assure you of one thing. It is NOT the US government that has done this."

"What? If not our government? Who then? Agent Richardson I must know what is happening?"

Mr. Castle believe me if I could give you more I would. Just until I get an ok form my superiors, I can only give you my word that everything is going to turn out all right."

The cab arrives at the loft and as Castle continues his conversation with the mystery Mr. Richardson. He and Kate get into the elevator to go up to the loft.

"Is there a possibility that there are more problems forth coming?"

"There is always that possibility"

"Is this what you meant when you said she was special in more ways than I would ever know?"

"Yes Mr. Castle. But I think she is more special to you than any of us will ever know"

"You are so right!" as Rick looks at a very scared Kate Beckett-Castle"

"What can I do now to help Kate?"

"Nothing right now but Love her. Protect her. Always stand by her."

"No problem there. Finally Mr. Richardson. One last question. Are you my father?"

"I am afraid I never met your mother. That would preclude me being your father. But I do understand she is a wonderful, fun, and lovely woman"

"You are NOT my father? You never met my mother? I am named after you! I look like you! What are you saying?"

There is a brief pause on the phone "Mr. Castle I believe we need to focus on the issues at hand first. And those issues are clearing Kate from this cloud hanging over her. After that I will see if I can clear this and other issues up for you I will talk to you later. Good day"

Click

As Rick and Kate enter the loft he takes his arms and wraps them around her and brings her in to where her head is against his chest.

That place he really likes to feel her. Warm and safe in his arms

That place she really likes to feel him. Warm and safe in his arms.

* * *

Back at the Precinct

Ryan and Esposito walk up to Gates' office door and knock "Come in detectives" Gates waves the pair in

"Sir, we have a break already on one of the cases. The veteran that was murdered at the cemetery 30 years ago. The fingerprints found at the scene have been linked to a suspect, Calvin Jacobs, already in prison in New Jersey. We called and talked to one of the detectives in Hoboken that worked on that case and he told us to come on out and he would get into the prison to talk to the suspect and see if we could clear our case."

"Very good, detectives" looking at her watch "I suppose you will be going over there first thing in the morning?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow sometime then"

"Before we leave, is there any new information on Beckett?" Ryan asks

Gates looks down to her desk "The DNA came back positive to a female relative to Beckett. They said either a sister or daughter"

Both Ryan and Esposito stare blankly at the captain. Esposito speaks first "Sir, Beckett said she is an only child and she never mentioned having any children"

"Yes. I know. That is what is causing the biggest issue downtown. Her records list her only kin is her father. But right now I have no other information. I hope tomorrow I can get something more from my contact inside IAD. I will call you if I get updated information. You two go on home and we will talk tomorrow"

"Goodnight captain"

Ryan turns to Esposito "I'm not going home. I'm heading to Castle's place and see if we can talk to Kate"

"I'm right behind you, Bro"

Both men leave the building and get into their vehicles and head in the direction of Castle and Kate's loft. They have some information to give her and hope they can get something from her that might help. They also are going to tell her about getting a break on one of the cold cases she insisted they work on.

The two detectives knock on Castle's door. When it opens what they are looking at a totally exhausted Richard Castle.

"Hey guys. Come on in."

When Ryan and Esposito enter, they see Kate sitting on the couch with what is best described as a blank look. She has no expression. When she hears the voices of her two co workers, she finally looks up "Hey"

"Hey yourself "Ryan responds. How's it going?" As if he didn't know

"I've been better. Any thing new at the station?"

"We actually got a break on one of the cold cases. Fingerprints that link to a man already in prison for murder. We are going to Jersey tomorrow to talk to him"

"I was wondering about me?"

Esposito sits down next to Kate "Hey Beckett, all we know is that the DNA found is related to you somehow. The say it appears to be a sibling" then after a moment for him to consider his words "a daughter"

"Javi. I don't have a sister and" Kate is looking up to Rick's concerning eyes "I definitely have never had a child. NEVER!"


	9. Cold War

******Have no fear. Kate will be OK. Casket is going to be OK**

**If anyone thinks this is x-files. It is NOT!**  
**I did like X-Files until it got too weird. Earlier shows were better because**  
**they had some small connection to truth. Later episodes became less science more fiction  
****This chapter actually has some historical truth. E****veryone can be calm. **  


**Now, lets' go fix our girl's problem. She needs to go back to work  
**

* * *

The Cold War

Dr. Lanie Parish's phone rings again. Again it is the captain at the 54th wanting at least a prelim on his latest case. She tells him if he doesn't stop calling and disturbing her, she never will get it finished. Lanie is working hard to get as many other reports complete and off her desk as she can but her mental focus is constantly shifting over to Kate's issue. She repeatedly tries to log into the personnel file but she is continually being denied access. The file is locked. She has never, never seen this problem before.

Once more the hone rings. She looks over expecting to see the caller ID of the 54th but the caller identification says "Blocked"

Answering her phone, Lanie is thinking who, is this and what do they want?" Medical Examiner's Office, Doctor Parish speaking"

The man's voice on the other end is strong and he speaks as someone accustomed to being in authority "Dr. Parish I am going to give you critical information and I need you to use this to clear Mrs. Castle"

"Excuse me? Mrs. Castle? Kate? Critical to Kate? Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant. Helping Mrs. Castle is extremely important"

Lanie is listening very carefully "Go ahead"

"I have information you can use to help in clearing Mrs. Castle. Are you interested?

"Yes of course I am interested"

"I need to be sure you do not disclose that you have this information and especially where you acquired it. Can you give me that assurance?"

"If you have something to help Kate, yes absolutely. Any thing to help her I will do it"

"Very well. Are you ready for the information?"

Lanie grabs her note pad "Ready. Go ahead"

The unknown caller provides Lanie a very strange story concerning the cold war, sleeper agents and medical testing performed by these foreign agents over 30 years ago.

"All right, where does Kate figure in this?"

"During the cold war both sides, the east and the west, were researching various medical questions. Both the US and the Soviet Union along with the allies from both sides were doing tests on mental telephony mind control, ESP and so forth. But most important, genetic manipulation. The ability to create a super human was thought possible. A human with specific abilities. Using various criteria, the best physical specimens along with the best mental specimens were to be selected and a super human created."

Being a medical professional, Dr. Parish understood the ramifications being presented by the caller. This sounded so similar to what the Nazis tried during World War II.

"We lived in a different world back during the cold war. We thought about things differently. One side never trusted the other side. In fact sometimes we didn't even trust our own family"

"So what does this have to do with my girl?"

"The medical doctor that was Johanna Beckett's OB/GYN was an agent of a foreign power and was doing testing using harvested eggs from his patients without their knowledge or consent."

"So is Kate a test tube baby?"

"No. She is the natural child of Johanna and Jim Beckett. But the other one is not.

"What other one?"

"The other one who's DNA was found at the crime scene"

"How do you know these things?"

"The doctor and his assistant were arrested almost 30 years ago and we turned them. They gave up everything about the research they had done. Including the records of whose eggs they stole and what was done with them. Johanna Beckett's eggs were used to create at least one and possibly two children. The only problem we had up until now was we had no idea where the offspring were. Until this happened, we were not even sure if it was a boy or girl. We now know there is at least one girl since female DNA showed up at a crime scene with markers connecting her to Mrs. Castle."

"OK whatever your name is. Why your interest in helping with Kate's situation?"

"If you will take the answers to Mrs. Castle's problem and enter it into her file this will clear up her current situation"

"OK, but right now I cannot get into her file it. Is locked"

"Oh yes. Please use the following password. It will let you in" The caller gives Lanie an unusual sequence of numbers and letters that she reads back

"Look, mister, Kate is my best friend. If you are involved in whatever is happening to her I will find you. And I am very good at finding people. There are at least a dozen detectives at the 12th that will help chase you down"

"Dr. Parish. Finding me is highly unlikely. But I will tell you that I am as troubled if not more so by this event as you. So please use the information I gave you to clear her name so she can go back to work and clear up the cases that her partners are currently involved in."

"Whoever you are, wait a minute... You didn't answer my other question?"

"Dr. Parish. Let me just say that for me this is more personal than professional. That is why you cannot reveal the source of this information.

Lanie ponders this new information. While in medical school, she had an enormous interest in genetics and considered at one time going into gene research or gene therapy. She had heard about there being a possibility that this testing actually happened. Now she has proof it did.

"Sir, do you think this child is around Kate's age?"

"Yes, .the doctor and his assistant were captured only one year after Mrs. Castle was born. So we believe that this person is possibly very close to her in age"

"Why are we seeing this happening now? Did something change? Is Kate's half sister really a killer? I have a million questions to ask you?"

"I am sorry Doctor Parish. I really must go. I will call you later and make sure you cleared everything up for her. But for now…"

"OK mister…uh? I never caught your name?"

"I never threw it. Just call me Alex. Good day doctor"

Click

Lanie stares at her computer screen and contemplating the information just given to her by the mystery man. She goes to the log in screen for the personnel files and enters the password that he gave her.

A new screen pops up indicating she is in the main file. She proceeds to put the data into Kate's file as the called directed. And hits the F12 key to update. The then receives a confirmation window to tell her the data has been accepted. Lanie is staring at the monitor wondering if everything this man told her is true. Since he knew how to get into the system. Maybe he was telling her the truth

Her phone rings again. Caller ID says 54th precinct.

"Medical Examiners Office, Dr. Parish. How can I help you?" Lanie looks over to the file on the desk "Yes, captain, I have your preliminary autopsy…"


	10. Two Murders

Murder Times Two

Kate did not sleep at all last night. But neither did Rick. He spent all night holding her in his arms as she tried unsuccessfully to close her eyes and get any semblance of sleep. Sleep would not come to her. Sleep would not come to him

Castle looks into her red swollen eyes "Good morning beautiful"

Kate is trying to gather strength to say something. Anything. "I know I am not beautiful. Especially not this morning."

"You most certainly ARE beautiful! Amazing! Lovely! Gorgeous! You always are to me"

"I must look a wreck" She says as she drags her hand thru her hair. "I need to get up and take a shower, wash my hair and try to make myself presentable in case we have any more visitors. I figure IAD will be coming by wanting to talk to me"

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"Talk about why I didn't tell anyone I had a sibling that I didn't even know I had. Or worse, trying to say I had children that I didn't know I had"

"Kate, we are going to get thru this. It will all be resolved. We will get to the bottom of all these lies about you"

"Castle, I don't even know what is truth or lies anymore. I thought I knew everything about my life. My parents lives. My grandparents lives. Now I feel like I just don't know anything."

Kate looks into Castle's eyes. "Rick. I'm so scared. I am being accused of lying to the NYPD about my family history. That could get me fired, brought up on charges or both"

"Kate. We will get all this fixed, I promise. We have the best lawyer in the city. He will take care of this. Hey, remember he got me out when Tyson framed me and was going to have me killed"

That was not a good thing to say to Kate at that moment. It just brought back another stressful time to her. "Rick, let me get up and get a shower and we'll call the attorney. OK?"

"OK. You go get your shower and I'll start some breakfast"

Kate gets into the shower and Castle goes into the kitchen. He just gets the coffee started when Kate's cell phone rings. He reaches over and looks at the caller ID "12th Precinct" He answers. "Detective Beckett's Phone" it's captain Gates

"Mr. Castle, is detective Beckett there?"

"Sorry captain, she is in the shower right now. Can I take a message or have her call you back after she gets out?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle. Tell her she better get back to work. She's late for her shift"

"Sir? I thought she was on suspension?"

"Well, Mr. Castle. IAD came in this morning, brought her computer back and said the investigation is closed with no action and she is restored to full duty with no restrictions. I don't know myself what is happening, but it seems to be all good from what I can tell"

"Captain, she will be excited to hear that. I will tell her when she gets out of the shower. After we have breakfast we will be in. Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me. It appears someone may have been trying to frame her, but it was prevented some how. We just don't know who did it. See you two later."

Castle hangs the phone up and runs to the bathroom. "Kate" he yells "Captain Gates just called. You have been restored to active duty"

Kate sticks her head out from behind the shower curtain "What! How? When? What did she say?"

"She said IAD came in this morning and brought your computer back and that you have been cleared of any suspicion of wrong doing"

There is a light in her face. She reaches out to Castle and drags him into the shower with her. He is fully clothed or rather wearing his pajamas which are now soaking wet. Wraps her arms around him "You said everything would be all right. And it is. Thank you"

"As much as I appreciate the gratitude, I didn't do it. However, if I can find out who did I will owe them big time. But for now, I think I will just enjoy the results" he wraps his soaking wet arms wound his wife and holds her to himself.

After spending an hour in just getting her hair dry and eating a quick breakfast, the newlyweds are dressed and heading to the 12th. By the time they arrive it is almost noon. The elevator doors open to a crown of cheering detectives. Kate smiles at the group and thanks them for their support. She drops her jacket on the back of her chair and her and Castle walk to Gates' office.

The captain looks up and Kate thinks she actually sees a small smile cross the boss's lips "Come in detective and welcome back."

"Thank you sir. What happened to the investigation on me?"

"I honestly don't know. My contact downtown will not tell me anything. He just says that there evidently was some type error in the records of you in the master database. It has been corrected and you are returned to full duty with no loss in pay"

"I really don't understand, but I am happy this is cleared up. So, sir what is on my desk for today?"

"Ryan and Esposito are on their way back from Jersey. They left early this morning. They went to interview a prisoner" she looks at the notes on her desk "named Calvin Jacobs. His fingerprints were found at a crime scene 30 years ago. Ryan ran the prints thru AFIS and got a hit. They also pulled a cold case on a doctor and his nurse murdered about 15 years ago. I don't think they had any leads yet. Go look on Esposito's desk. It's probably there"

"Yes sir. Again, thank you for supporting me"

"Detective, it wasn't just me "she points out to the bull pin "everyone out there was ready to go into battle for you too. So, lets go to battle for the victims and their families"

"Will do sir" As Beckett and Castle walk out the door.

As the pair return to her desk the elevator opens and her other two partners walk out. Ryan is talking almost non stop when he looks up to see Beckett at her desk.

"Hey boss. Are you back?"

"Yes, Kevin. They called and told me I better get back to work or you were going after my job."

"No way! I don't want your job. Too many headaches. But welcome back"

Esposito agrees and slaps Castle on the back

"Thanks guys. Well, did you find out anything from the prisoner?"

"Actually, we got a lot from him. He's serving a life with no chance of parole so he didn't care if we added to his long list of crimes. When we told him why we were there he asked or immunity from the death penalty if he told us what he knew about the killing. We got a letter form the DA here and he admitted he killed Ralph Brown just outside the cemetery 30 years ago. But he said he did it for pay He was hired to do it. It was a killing for hire"

"Did he say who hired him?"

"That's where it gets really weird. He said a doctor hired him. A Doctor Roger Orion"

As Beckett looks at Ryan, she raises her eyebrows and grabs the other file from the desk "Isn't that the name of the victim in the other cold care file you pulled?"


	11. Murder Murder Everywhere

Murder Murder Everywhere and Me Without a Clue

* * *

"Dr. Roger Orion hired Calvin Jacobs to kill Ralph Brown. Then Dr. Orion is killed by someone? Do I have this right?"

Ryan answers "Yeah, boss that pretty much covers it all except that the doctor and his nurse were murdered execution style"

Kate looks over to Rick "So, Castle have you been dreaming up new stories while I haven't been looking? This sounds like one of yours"

"Kate, I don't think I could do any better. Oh! Wait! Let me bring in the CIA and it will be complete"

Beckett glares toward Castle then looks over to Ryan "Kevin! Did the suspect say why the doctor wanted this Ralph Brown murdered?"

"He only said that the victim was snooping into things that he shouldn't be looking into"

"Do we have any other connection between the doctor, his killer and the first victim, this Ralph Brown person?"

Esposito replies "Nothing, but I had not even begun looking into the case of the doctor and his nurse when Ryan got the fingerprint hit?"

Beckett tells the other two to set up a new murder board so they can get a better picture of the crimes. "Guys, be sure to link all three together. The doctor, Ralph Brown and Calvin. Also see if there are fingerprints or tissue samples that can be cross matched in the system. These cases are too old to have used computers."

Esposito answers while opening the box on the doctor's case "Will do"

Beckett steps back then looks at Castle "Feels good to be doing this"

Castle replies "It looks good the see you doing this. This is where you need to be. Even if Gates had tossed me, right here is where you need to be. Always"

Kate is smiling at Rick when she hears a familiar voice speak up loud and clear "Sweetie, I need to see you and writer boy in private. NOW!" The unmistakable voice of Lanie Parish thunders across the room.

The trio enters the conference room and Lanie closes the door. "All right you two! Who is a guy named Alex?"

Rick and Kate look at each other "Alex? Alex who" Castle finally asks.

"Alex is all he said" Lanie is obviously a little distraught

"Lanie, Kate and I met a man name Alexander Richardson while we were in Las Vegas. He told us that he was a government agent. But honestly we don't know for sure who he is. Is this who are you talking about?"

"A man calling himself Alex gave me information and had me enter it into your personnel file and it evidently cleared you of whatever was happening"

"What information did he give you?" Kate asks

"It was a very strange story of cold war espionage. Secret experiments in genetics involving unsuspecting women including your mother, Kate"

"My mother? What did they do to my mother?"

"They stole her eggs and made test tube babies. That's why your DNA is showing up at a crime scene. You evidently have a half sister out there somewhere"

Beckett is looking thru Lanie. Not at her but past her into the distance

"A half sister?"

"Yes sweetie. A half sister. You have a sibling just like they said. Just you didn't know you had one. And right now, we don't know where she is"

Castle reaches over and puts his arm around Kate "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! I think so"

"If someone just told me I had a brother I know I would be pretty well freaked out" Rick comments

"Lanie, did he say where she is or hold old she is or any other information about her?"

"No he did not pass out very much information and caller ID was blocked on the phone, so no way to call him back "

"Lanie, you said that you changed the information in my file. How did you get in? Your password didn't work the last time you tried."

"He gave me a super password. I used it. Fixed your file, but I tried the password again later and it was rejected. It was a one time password. Kate! Who is this guy?

Looking at Castle Kate answers "Lanie, we thought that he was Rick's father because of his name and he knows a lot about Castle and me. But he claims he never met Martha. Honesty, Lanie we really are lost here"

"OK you two. You better not be holding out on me"

"No Lanie this is all we know. We don't even know how to get a hold of him. His phone number is blocked on called ID when he called us. But he seems to know a lot about a lot of things" Kate pause for a moment "He's got to be a spook"

Castle follows with "That's the only idea I have. You will let us know if you hear from him again, Lanie?"

"Yes. Of course I will. Now I've got to get back to the lab. Cases piling up while I have been worried about my girl here. Talk to you later" Lanie exits the conference room and takes off down the hall to the elevator

Kate looks to Rick "Castle, this Alexander guy is connected. I mean connected to you. Somehow, he is definitely connected to you"

"I know" is all Castle can say while he is looking out the window toward the murder board the Ryan is setting up beside Beckett's desk. Esposito, sitting on the edge of the desk, is reading some of the case file notes.

Beckett and Castle walk back out to the newly set up murder board and look at what information the boys have placed.

Ryan walks up behind the couple "I got both the victim's fingerprints entered into AFIS and we'll see if either pop in a database or related to any other crimes.

Beckett answers without even looking away from the board. "Great Ryan. Was there any tissue samples or other hard evidence found?"

"No, but Javi and I were a little confused by something in the doctor's evidence box"

"What's that?" Castle asks

"Lack of follow up. It was almost like they just quit looking after a few days. It makes no sense."

"That usually means something is not right. Like in my mother's case. They stopped on her case because a cop was involved"

"Kate. What if the government is involved with this case?" Castle is obviously thinking conspiracy

Kate smiles over at Rick. "Castle. Stop that. I am sure there is no giant government cover up involved here"

Ryan's computer dings with a message. He walks over and reads the e-mail "Well, Beckett. You might change your mind about the giant cover up thing"

"Why Ryan? What do you have?"

"Our suspect victim number one? Ralph Brown. Is not Ralph Brown. He is really Mark Gregory. He is listed as killed in action in Viet Nam 1973"

Esposito looks up at the board quietly "This is spook stuff. I mean real covert activity"

Castle looks over to Esposito "How is a man listed as killed action in Viet Nam killed again 10 years later outside a cemetery in New York City? And what do you mean spook?"

"When the CIA or NSA wants a new covert agent who has no connections back home, no family, no close ties they find someone who is happy to disappear completely. Then that person is listed as KIA. Any friends back home are notified. They even have a funeral and then he or she is transferred to the company. That way if and when something really happens, no one has to be notified. That person just becomes a star on the wall in Langley"

Beckett suddenly screams "OH BY GOSH!" then she covers her mouth with her hands

"Beckett, what's wrong. You look like you have just seen a ghost?"

"Orion! I just remembered! Mother's doctor's name. It was Dr. Orion. Dr. Roger Orion. Our suspect and victim number two is the doctor who was my mother's OB/GYN. Orion is the one who took my mother's eggs"


	12. Closure? NOT!

? Closure ?

Lanie is almost back to the morgue when her cell phone rings. Caller ID is "Blocked" Even before she answers the call she believes that she knows who is on the other end of the line.

"Doctor Parish"

"Good day doctor" It is in fact exactly who she figured it would be "I assume you just left the 12th precinct where you told Mr. and Mrs. Castle about our little conversation?"

"Look, whoever you are. I am not your messenger boy. I am not your secret agent, I am not your travel agent. I felt like I had to tell them. I owe it to them but I still need information"

"I knew you would tell them. I am sure you do feel you own them at least something and I will give you what I can, when I can. Just not today"

"If you are not coming clean with what is happening, why are you calling me again?"

"Your friends are getting too close to some very sensitive information and we need them to back off before they open a Pandora's Box of information and problems occur"

"What problems?"

"As I told you, the events surrounding Johanna Beckett and other women were the result of cold war fear and competition. Things happened back then that should not have happened. They will not be repeated. Medical science has been able to do a tremendous amount of research legally and out in the open that were not considered acceptable back then. The inquiries on cases they have pulled are becoming too close to some very sensitive items. Carefully built and very fragile alliances are in danger of collapse if this information were to be leaked to the pubic"

"If the things they are doing are that critical, you need to call them and give them this information, not me"

"When they are in the station, someone might overhear. Coming from you it will seem like it is just a conversation between friends. Can you take some notes and then give this to them?"

"No! You need to call Kate or Rick and give them the information. If you think they are too close to something, then you need to tell them where to draw a line. Not me"

"Very well, doctor"

Click

Beckett has recovered from her initial shock of remembering the name of her mother's doctor and that he is connected to all this. The sibling she did not know she had, the murder case of the doctor and his nurse, the vet KIA in Viet Nam and then killed again 10 years later.

She looks over to Esposito "Javi, can we talk in there?" Kate looks around and points to the conference room. All four go into the private room and close the door.

"Javi, what do you make of all this? Did we fall into something that is totally off the books? Is this a clandestine action? What? Do you have any idea where this came form and where it's going?"

The former military sniper looks out the windows then closes the blinds"I did not say this. You never head this from me. This conversation never happened. Everyone understand?"

The other three all agree "And you Castle! I better not see anything like this in one of your books because I could disappear if they found out I told you"

Castle responds "I promise Javi. I will ever repeat anything you say"

"The groups we are dealing with make people like you and I vanish without a trace. Do you remember Salem Marchaem, the terrorist that our government was trying to find in relation to a foiled bombing of our embassy in Madrid about 10 years ago?"

Castle responds "I remember very well. Alexis and I were going to Spain on vacation and I cancelled because of the threat. What about him?"

"He was not a terrorist. He was Special Forces. I trained with him. We had a staged battle outside a little village just south of Baghdad. Officially, the US soldier was KIA. But I can assure you he was very much alive. That soldier reappeared as Salem. The stories of him being hunted by the US Government were a decoy to make the other terrorist groups believe he was a real terrorist. From what I have heard he was able to infiltrate a terror cell and destroyed that group"

The other three are looking at Esposito as if he is an alien from another planet

"Where is he now" Kate asks

"I really don't know. The last I heard, he had been moved over to a CIA station in Africa. But that was about 3 years ago. He could be anywhere now using any one of a dozen different names or personas."

Castle finally speaks up "So! This really happens?"

"Oh yeah! It happens with these people all the time. So I am not really surprised about our victim. And if he were killed by the doctor then the victim was probably a spook and maybe the doctor was one for the other side. Guys I have a feeling we stepped into something we need to step out of"

The other three sit in stunned silence. Then Castle's cell phone rings and jolts everyone back from dreamland. Looking at the caller ID "Blocked" Castle shows the phone to Esposito

"Castle"

"Mr. Castle good to hear your voice. Has your group decided to withdraw from the cases you are reviewing?"

"Agent Richardson. We haven't decided anything yet. We have murders to solve. Families to give closure to. Cases to close and let everyone have peace"

"Sorry, Mr. Castle, but the cases you are looking into should not have been in your cold case locker. The files were supposed to have been removed many years ago, but obviously were not. We are sorry that you got involved. And as for closure. There is no family to give closure to. The victims you are looking at are shall we say orphans. There is no other to notify."

"Well, Agent. If we were to believe you and step away from these two cases would you be willing to clear up two things for us in exchange?"

"I believe I know what those two things are and, yes I will answer those questions for you"

Kate starts "Agent Richardson, do I have a half sister and how did her DNA get at a crime scene, was she involved in the crime?"

"Actually that is three questions, but they are related. So I will give you what you want. One. Yes you have a half sister. She lives in Boston. Two, she was dating a man there who was murdered in his home by a burglar. So three, she was not involved. She was in another state when it happened. Her alibi is solid. In fact they found the killer who confessed to the crime. Case closed as you would say"

Castle smiles to Kate acknowledging her answers "No, Agent Richardson. You know my question as well"

"Yes Mr. Castle so here goes. I had an identical twin brother who I believe is your biological father. Since we look exactly alike, that is why you look like me. My brother was a bit of a scoundrel and was known to, shall we say, court the ladies. He usually gave these women a false name to prevent being traced. I found out later, he used my name on many occasions. That explains why your mother named you after me. As I told you earlier, I never met her, but my brother did tell me a lot about her. Does that take case of your questions?"

"I must say not, not much satisfaction, but if this is all we have, it will have to suffice. Thank you Agent Richardson. Oh. One last question. What agency of the US Government do you work for?"

"Mr. Castle, Mrs. Castle, Mr. Ryan, Mr. Esposito, I know all four are there. Please believe me when I say that it is best your own safety that don't know more. Good day to you all. I honestly hope we never have to meet again."

Click

The four quietly leave the conference room. When they approach Beckett's desk and the place where the murder board normally sits, they see the two file boxes are gone and the murder board is blank. Whatever was written there is erased and the board cleaned.

Kate looks to detective Karpowski "Hey, where did the files go?" pointing to her desk

"Two uniformed officers from downtown came by. Said they had orders to take them beck to the vault. Why?"

Beckett looks back to her partners "Nothing. Nothing at all"

Kevin's phone rings. "Ryan. OK got it" He turns to the other three. Got a fresh one. Body just dropped. Lex and 23rd"

They grab their stuff and head to the elevator

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**BUT  
**

**This is not the final chapter**


	13. Epilog

EPILOG

* * *

The end of the week couldn't come soon enough for the newlyweds and their best friends. The Castles have invited Kevin and Jenny Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie back to their loft for dinner and drinks Friday night. Martha is at a play and Alexis has stayed at school to work on a special project.

After they finish the wonderful dinner that Richard Castle prepared for all his friends, they are all gathered around the living room toasting another case closed. Actually somewhat of a slam dunk. The wife killed her husband after finding him in bed with his secretary. Old story, new players.

The conversation travels around the fact that Katherine and Richard finally closed that gap and got married. There were a lot of laughs concerning how much everyone else saw the two were in love, but had missed the fact that these two were in fact a couple and doing an exceptional job hiding that fact that they were dating.

Lanie admitted that she was getting ready to tell Kate either grab Castle and make out with him or she was going to set Beckett up on a blind date with this new resident at the hospital that asked Lanie about Kate.

Ryan finally brings up the little taxi cab incident.

"Ryan, Kate and I were getting ready to just start making out in the back seat when the driver stopped and told us who he was"

Beckett punches Rick "We were not getting ready to make out. But you know it might have been fun if we had"

Esposito turns to the couple "How did you find out about the recording?"

"The driver turned around and said he was the true taxi show and we were going to be good television. I told him I was a New York police officer and he lit up. He said that would make the show even better. It was like the more salacious the better."

"He really thought that Kate and I were having an affair and we were in Vegas as a secret rendezvous"

"So, what did you do then?" Lanie asks

"Rick, threatened the driver. Told him who we were and that he would turn the lawyers loose on him. He did act like he was scared." Kate turns to look at Rick "didn't he give you a flash drive and tell you it was our recording?"

"He sure did! I wonder what is on that recording"

Esposito comments "You know I bet it is someone else's recording. You know one that had nothing on it or nothing good enough to play"

"Rick, where is the drive?" Kate asks her husband

"It's in my bag. I put it in the top of my carry on before we came home. Let me go get it. Everyone go into my study and we'll play it. This way we will find out who was there before us."

Castle goes into the bedroom while the others go into his home office. Castle comes back out with the memory stick in his hand. He finds the USB jack on the computer and plugs the drive in.

Moments later an image appears of the back seat of the taxi cab. There is a time code running at the top.

"Rick that is just 15 minutes before we got in, so if anyone is on this, they were just ahead of us"

The passenger rear door opens and a man gets in.

Kate takes a deep breath "That's Agent Richardson"

Castle responds "It sure is"

On the video they hear "Driver, can you close the partition between front and back?"

The driver's voice can be heard "Yes Sir I can" followed by the sound of a motor and the click of the window closing. Then a woman gets into the cab.

All six people standing in Castle's study gasp in unison. The woman could easily be Katherine Beckett's twin sister

Richardson "Andrea, how did it go?

Andrea "Fine, no issues"

Richardson "Did anyone see you?"

Andrea "I don't think so. No one else was there. The pool area was empty"

Richardson "I believe that he was the last infected person so as long as no one else tried to run that program, we should be in the clear. Langley wants that program shut down."

Andrea "I understand why. Messing with people's brains is dangerous. We have never had success when trying to control people against their will. This last attempt using that game, Gothic Warrior is such a disaster. I hope the powers to be back home are finished trying.

Richardson "I have been assured they are done. But right now, I have to deal with this detective and her boyfriend from New York. Get them off the case somehow. I think you can go back home and I will finish this.

Andrea "I understand that the boyfriend is your offspring?"

Richardson "I am trying to avoid telling him anything. I am hoping I can disappear and not have to see him again after we close this case"

Andrea "Sounds good. I will leave the rest for you to deal with. I am glad it's your problem and not mine. .See you later"

Richardson "You be careful. Oh before you go, are you coming to dinner Sunday?'

Andrea "I have to be in Miami until Monday. I'll call you when I get home"

She leans over to the senior agent and places a kiss on his cheek "Love you Dad"

"Love you too"

The video ends

* * *

**And so does this story**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"The Aftermath of Secrets" story was well accepted. Thank you, everyone

Don't you have something better to do with your lives than read my

crazy stories?

If your answer is NO! Well! Let's really get crazy. A lot of my reviews seemed to like the story

going down a dark and dingy ally.

Lets get really dark. I am going to continue this story

but without the fun of Vegas.

If the staff at the mental hospital where I live let me near

the computer then Look for

"The Aftermath Continues"


End file.
